The Internet has become a useful tool over recent years for people to search for various types of information quickly and efficiently. An advantage of the Internet is that one can receive desired content from most parts of the world within just a few moments. Another advantage is that by utilizing one of the many search engines found on the Internet, one can search for desired information with only inputting a small subset of words and phrases. A user is not only looking for textual information on the Internet, but in a lot of cases a user is interested in accessing and downloading various types of media content.
Recorded video content including television shows, television programs, television broadcasts, and movies are examples of media content that people may be interested in searching for. However, there is not yet any technology that allows one to search for, find, and listen to or view these types of media content on demand over the Internet. For example, if a person wanted to watch a TV show that he may have missed some weeks ago and could only remember one line that was said when he saw it on a preview, it would almost be impossible for him to see that show within moments on demand. The person may not know the exact name of the episode, the exact day the episode was aired on, and may not even know what the main course of events that took place in the episode were. So even if it were possible for the person to order and purchase the episode, maybe from the network that aired the episode, that person would have very little information to describe the desired episode to a representative of the network. Even if the representative could decipher which particular episode the person wanted, the time it would take for the person to actually receive the episode from the network may take days or weeks, or even worse, the person would have to wait months or years until that particular show was aired again.